Black Fire
by The Only Pancake
Summary: Sequel to Purple Smoke. Leo has decided to leave his family, seeing it as the only way to protect them. He will make both friends and enemies while adjusting to his new life, and as his power increases things become dangerous for him. Can he surivive?
1. Departure

**All right! So, this is the sequel to _Purple Smoke_. I hope you guys like it!**

***cough* review *cough***

**Again, send a hello over to Lokima, who is the co-author of the Leo-Saga.**

* * *

Leo's POV

I've been on this plane for 11 hours now. We were scheduled to land in Firenze, Italy, in ten minuets. Then there's a one hour drive to Volterra, where I will be living now.

The plane had been completely silent for the first six hours. I could almost taste the hostility coming off of some of the people.

I suppose I can understand why. I killed Aro, and many of the Volturi were loyal to him.

Marcus, however, seemed unfazed.

Anyway, in the last five hours of this flight many of the eleven other passengers; all vampires of course; started to chatter with one another.

After a while I asked Marcus, "So, what kinds of things are there for me to do?"

He didn't remove his eyes from the window as his toneless voice answered, "As I said, there are several things. If you want to strengthen and use your power, you can become an Guard member. The Guard protects us 'leaders'. Now, that's just me, Athenadora, and Sulpicia. But they do other things, as well, because we rarely need protection."

I asked, "What other things, exactly?"

A calm, young, voice spoke from behind me and I jumped.

"You would accompany Jane or myself and take care of mayhem. Nothing is more dangerous to our entire race then exposure, and we clean up mistakes that could risk humans discovering what we are."

I found myself looking at Alec. I wanted to hold a grudge against him for biting me, but I couldn't find it within myself while he was being friendly. He had only been fighting because his leader told him to.

I asked conversationally, "What sorts of things risk exposure?"

A cold voice entered the conversation, "Starting things on fire without a match tend to do the trick."

Jane had strolled over to us, and she was glaring at me angrily.

Alec scoffed, "Leave him alone, sister. Aro isn't coming back. I warned him, he would have been smart to just avoid this entire situation."

I watched them silently as Jane glared at her brother, who looked completely relaxed. I couldn't see _why_. I was just looking at the murder shining in her eyes and I was intimidated.

When she said nothing, he returned his attention to me, "Drinking too much in one area, too often, causes fingers to point and questions to arise. Letting humans see us feed or sparkle. Or, well, any inhumanly thing at all."

He leaned against the back of the seat in front of me and continued, "Not controlling your newborns is also against the rules. Creating newborn armies, just to fight other newborn armies. You know, things along those lines."

Marcus jumped back in, "If you don't want to do that, you could be one of the watch-dogs for Volterra. Our town is the thing we care about the most, naturally. We don't like things to go awry."

A third male sauntered over and smiled, "You could be a receptionist of sorts, like my mate Gianna. You would see to visitors, monitor the hunting intake of the members so we don't over-consume, and sort through any letters we get from others of our kind."

Well, that sounded boring. So what would I rather be, a Guard or a watch-dog?

I don't think sitting around humans all day, with my self control, is a good idea.

I smiled cheerlessly at Marcus, "I think I'd like to try being a Guard, if that's okay with you."

An absolutely evil cackle from Jane made me shiver.

Her red eyes glittered and she smirked darkly, "Wonderful. We will start your training as soon as we get home."

Great…


	2. Volterra

Leo's POV

When we did enter the town, I was shocked speechless. It was a beautiful place. Brick streets, stone sidewalks, and huge, ancient buildings.

I followed them around a clock tower to a hidden doorway at the end of a long alley. We walked down a steady slope, deep under the ground.

Alec took me through hallways made of marble, down to a room. He hovered outside and smiled.

"This room is yours. Inside there will be some cloaks for you. They protect you from sun exposure during the daytime, and the people of the town know to leave us alone. If you'd like anything, just ask and I will see if I can help you get it."

I nodded and entered the room. It was fairly large, with a big oak desk in the corner, holding a computer and a table lamp.

Two wall length bookshelves were empty, just waiting for me to fill them.

In the final edge of the room was a huge, fluffy couch.

No bed, I realized. Thinking of it made me think of Alice, and I frowned.

Alec's voice startled me, I had forgotten he was here.

"Jane would like to begin your training today, so when your ready just go back down the hall and into the grand hall."

The door shut and I heard him retreating. I picked up the heavy woolen cloak draped over the computer chair and slipped it on, glancing at myself in a mirror.

I looked like a monk. Haha.

I turned on the computer and opened the internet, logging into my email. I had promised to write as soon as I can. I don't know _why_, because it was just going to make being away that much worse. But I won't break my promise. I made the email optimistic.

_Alice,_

_I'm in __Italy__! Never thought I would be visiting here before. It's a really pretty place, have you ever seen Volterra? Alec is really nice, though I think I am going to have to watch out for his sister for a while. I have decided to become a Guard, isn't that cool? Well I have to go, so write me back soon, okay? And if he even cares, tell Jasper I say hi._

_Love Leo._

I sent the email and shuffled down the hallway. I was about to open the huge wooden door to the great hall, but halted when I heard growling from the other side.

A female voice was the unhappy one. "Marcus, how _could_ you bring him here? He's too dangerous! He should have been eliminated."

Marcus sighed dryly, "You're just upset about Aro."

The female's voice asked sadly, "And you are not? Have you forgotten who it was that sat with you for days after Didyme's death?"

There was a second of silence before Marcus' emotionless words filled my ears.

"She was his sister as well as my mate, it is only expected that he wanted someone to grieve along side. Just as you have Athena. Leo seems like a very kind hearted child, he will be perfectly fine here. Besides, he chose to come, I did not invite him."

Whatever her name is snarled quietly, "If he gets upset we will all die."

Her theory was shot down, "Alec is excited to have a friend, they will spend a lot of time with one another. As long as Alec is near, his gift will be subdued enough to render it harmless until it is in better control."

With a dramatic sigh the female stomped away, and I listened to Marcus' heavier footsteps headed the other direction.

After a second I cautiously pulled the door open and glanced inside of the grand room, where very few people mulled about.

Alec bounced to his feet when he saw me, "You're ready, perfect! Follow me."

I walked beside him as we went down a narrow hallway in the back room.

I asked warily, "What's with Marcus?"

He glanced at me, "What do you mean?"

I frowned, "I don't know. He's just so… Well, I don't have a word for it. Depressed I guess?"

My new comrade sighed gently, "That's a better word then you think. Marcus had a mate, once. A very, very, long time ago. She was on a mission and didn't make it back. Marcus asked Aro and Caius to let him die, too. I could have made it completely painless, he'd never even know when it was happening."

I pressed, "So why did they say no?"

Loosing your mate…

Well, I don't ever want a mate- uug- but I saw how strong affection is between them. There _are_ four couples in the Cullen family.

Alec answered simply, "Because they didn't want to loose their brother, why else? Centuries of being alone; or rather I should say feeling lonely; have done that to him. He is like a shell of what he used to be. I remember when he was fun once. He used to laugh, and get angry, and feel fear. Now it's like he's incapable of feeling anything except for that one loss."

I scoffed, "Well that's a little bit stupid, isn't it? I mean, people get remarried all the time!"

Alec stopped walking and turned to face me.

"I don't think you quite understand, Leo. We are kind of like penguins, I suppose. We have one mate for life, for our entire existence, and that's it. It is almost impossibly rare for someone to choose a second. Your mate, I have been told, is the singularly most important thing in your life."

I suddenly think I was a little bit less angry at Jasper for wanting to get rid of me. I had become a danger in Alice's life. His mate, the 'singularly most important thing' he could ever have.

I learned enough about the two of them during our conversations to appreciate the incredibly close bond they have.

Pushing those thoughts away for later I sighed, "Well, let's go and find Jane."


	3. Sorrow

Alice's POV

He's gone.

He wanted to go with Marcus.

He _left_!

He was more then a brother, he was like the son I never even considered having.

And he chose to leave me, forever.

That was two hours ago.

I haven't moved from the couch, and nobody even dared to talk to me. I felt broken. Leo had become such an important piece of my life and now I was missing it.

After a while everyone cleared out of the room, everyone except for Jasper. He sat beside me on the couch as I stared sadly out of the window.

He asked me gently, "Are you going to be alright, Alice?"

I snapped my head to the side, such a fury building up inside of me that actually Jasper shrank away.

I snarled, "What do you think? Really, tell me what you honestly think the answer to that it."

He looked unsure of if that was a real request, but he didn't take a chance.

He answered me calmly. "I think you will be, in time."

I growled icily and looked away from him, crossing my arms stubbornly.

I hissed, "You're wrong."

I'll never be okay again. Not completely. Not that my little Leo was gone, doing Lord knows _what_ kind of dangerous things!

Jasper set his hand on my arm and I shook it off, "Don't touch me."

He sighed and ignored my request, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a gentle hug.

I leaned against his chest and whimpered, "I didn't want him to go. He was a part of the family, Jasper, and you chased him away!"

I sounded actually _more_ severe then I had intended.

My mate kissed the top of my head, "It'll be better for him there, Alice. He has others near his age to play with. He'll have something useful to do rather then sit around a house bored all day."

I shoved Jasper away from me and growled violently, "He was doing just fine here! He liked it here, don't even try to tell me otherwise."

I stormed up the stairs and kicked the door to our room closed, knowing that he wouldn't follow me anytime soon.

Jasper and I _never_ fight. Not like this, not when I an so terribly angry with him that I don't want him near me.

My body began to ache, physically reacting to our bitter fight.

I frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed, silently sulking.

* * *

Many hours later I received an email, from TheLittleCullen. We made that email for him together.

I tried to fight back my sorrow and I opened his email.

_Alice,_

_I'm in Italy! Never thought I would be visiting here before. It's a really pretty place, have you ever seen Volterra?_

I inwardly winced. I have most definitly seen quite enough of that town. Back in '63 I visited with Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper and I met Aro for the first time. For two days he tried to get me to join him, but of course I politely denied.

I saw it just four years ago when Bella and I had to go and get Edward before he got himself destroyed over her 'death'.

I don't have any good memories of Volterra.

_Alec is really nice, though I think I am going to have to watch out for his sister for a while._

Everyone has to watch out for Jane.

I was pleasantly suprised to hear that Alec was being friendly. As much as I hate to hear it, Jasper is right. Leo should have friends his own age.

_I have decided to become a Guard, isn't that cool?  
_

Oh great! A Guard! He's going to run around on insanely dangerous missions against bad odds and hostile vampires. That's just what I want to hear!

_Well I have to go, so write me back soon, okay? And if he even cares, tell Jasper I say hi._

_Love Leo_.

I frowned at the screen sadly. If he even cares. _IF_ he even cares.

See what that idiot has done?

He's cast me into a dark hole of sorrow, and poor Leo is probally crushed.

He always looked at Jasper with such bright eyes and an eager face.

He respected him, and in the end his role model was the one who cast him away.

There was a knock on the door and I took a deep breath, it was Edward.

'_Come in, Edward.'_

The door opened and my brother entered the room, clicking the door closed behind him.

He set his eyes on me sadly, "Hey, how are you?"

Edward was my first friend and my best friend. I tell him even what I can not tell Bella; even what I can't tell _Jasper_!

I sighed and mentally whimpered, _'I don't know right now. He wrote, want to read it?'_

Edward shook his head, "I heard you reading it. He seems happy."

I shrugged, we can't tell over an email if he is or isn't really happy.

Edward nudged me aside and I made room for him to sit on the computer chair with me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and side-hugged me.

"Alice he's just a little kid. He doesn't know what he really wants yet. As time goes on he will grow, and learn. But you have to let him. He needs to just figure his life out on his own."

I pouted.

I didn't want to!

I know that the vampire mind is more advanced then a humans, and he is mentally capable even at the age of eleven to actually make these decisions, but I didn't want him to!

I wanted to be here for him, to help him along the way.

Edward gently moved a short strand of hair out of my eyes, but he said nothing more.

He just sat with me, a silent supporter, as I clicked the REPLY button on the email page.


	4. Bonding with Alec

_Two Months Later_

I crumpled onto my knees as a terrible ripple of anguish ran through my nervous system.

I growled, "Knock it off!"

Jane, as usual, did not listen to me.

She only smiled, and the pain got even worse.

I felt my limbs twitching and my body spasamed.

Alec instructed calmly, "You must fight it off, Leo. You don't have your power to aid you, you must be strong in other ways."

I whimpered, "How?"

Alec hinted, "Use your head."

Then it clicked.

I've been told that Jane's power doesn't actually hurt you.

We only _think_ it does.

So was he saying I had to over-come the idea of pain? I had to be stronger then her?

Hah, like that would happen! She's had three hundred years to practice.

I had to try though, she was hurting me.

_This isn't real, Leo! Just stop feeling it._

_....._

That didn't work.

I growled and Alec sighed patiently, "Jane, that's enough for today."

She ignored him. Her vibrant red eyes narrowed and the pain just got worse.

It felt like little daggers, hundreds of thousands of them, were slicing through my body.

I couldn't help but scream, and that made the bitch smirk.

Mild tempered Alec actually snarled, and Jane's concentration broke.

She glanced at him with wide, overly innocent eyes. "What? The more it hurts the harder he'll try."

I shakily stood up and glared at her, hissing angrily, "You're lucky your brother is here, Jane, or your ashes would be joining Aro's by the end of the hour."

With a screech of fury the girl sprang on me, biting the arm I had raised defensively.

I snarled back and thrust my knee into her stomach, knocking her off of me, and she toppled sideways.

Alec was standing in between in a moment later, his eyes flashing with irritation. "Enough! You two are acting like children."

I sourly pointed out, "I _am_ only eleven, Alec."

He glared at me and I crossed my arms, huffing in annoyance.

Jane straightened her robe and coldly announced, "Same time tomorrow."

She stalked sharply out of the room and I stood quietly as my dulled scenes began to sharpen, because Alec was letting his mist fade.

He pointed out, in a mild defense for his sister, "You know, it would have been a lot worse if I wasn't here. You know you can't spark her temper."

I glared at him, "That sadistic little demon was enjoying herself way too much."

I could barely imagine it being _worse_. I nearly shuttered at the very thought!

Alec shrugged, "That's just how she is. Come, you should hunt."

I pulled up my hood, rubbing my arm as I followed him out into the upper world. I have gotten used to being under ground.

I was still trying to stick to the animal diet. I've had a ton of accidents but I personally think I am doing pretty well.

Alec, surprisingly, was trying it out too. He said he remembers when Carlisle was first in Italy, and he remembers watching him struggling through it alone.

He says he doesn't want me to have to do that, too, so we can struggle together.

He's a great friend.

Once outside Alec asked excitably, "Alright, where's today's destination. The Etruscan ruins, or are we going after some farm cows?"

I frowned, domestic animals tasted so… Bland. It was the wilder ones that were sweeter.

I decided, "Let's look for deer at the ruins."

We slipped through the back allies of the town until we were at the ruins.

Alec took a deep breath, pinpointing the scent immediately, "There's one north east."

I glanced at him in surprise. We barely got here! His sense of smell was incredible.

I took the lead as he ran silently through the fields, taking cover in a thick cluster of trees. The deer in question was a young roe, a buck.

As it wandered closer, it lifted its head suddenly.

I flashed forward and tackled it, snapping its neck.

Alec bounced beside me and praised, "Nice catch!"

I sank my teeth into the throat, and Alec bit down on its flank. We silently shared the animal until its blood was completely drained.

When we were finished, we sat on either side of the carcass.

For whatever reason, Marcus honestly cares about the people of Volterra, and he told me to give all of the animals to the local butcher when it was no longer of use to me. He said that the people appreciate extra meat, and it's better then letting it rot.

I suppose that makes sense, so Alec and I will drop it off in the morning.

My friend lay back in the grass, his face sparkling as the fading sun shined down on it.

He suddenly asked, "You wouldn't kill Jane, would you, Leo?"

I frowned and flopped onto my back, sighing.

I actually had to consider that, but I finally answered, "I suppose not. It would upset you."

I would do it, without hesitation, if it weren't for Alec. He'd be crushed. I don't want to be the one who does that to him, not if it's possible for me to prevent it.

Alec smiled at me, but he didn't say anything more. We weren't big on talking.

Instead, we just lay in a comfortable silence and watched the brilliant orange sunset fade into twilight.


	5. Ireland

I was lying on the couch by the desk, reading _Italian 102_. Living here in Italy, it is helpful to speak the language.

Some one named Demetri is helping me when we're both not busy. I already know all the basics! I am starting to understand sentences, even.

Anyway, my attention was shifted as I listened to footsteps approaching the door. There was a knock, and then it opened. Renata poked her head inside.

I had expected, once I found out what her old job was, for her to hate me like Jane does. She had been Aro's personal bodyguard for almost fifty years.

However, she was very welcoming to me. She was now a semi-body guard for Marcus. Only when he left the citadel, or whatever we live in. When she isn't with him, she comes along on the raids.

She smiled, "Hello, Leo. It's time for your first mission. Are you ready?"

My first mission!

I've endured two terrible months of hard training for this. Trying to gain a more accurate control on my fire starting. Learning fighting techniques that don't involve fire, like all vampires without a gift use. Putting up with the demon child and her evil inflictions.

I was most _certainly _ready!

I set the book aside and started down the hall with her. "Where are we going?"

She replied, "We're going to Ireland. Marcus has received a very upset letter from one of our friends who roam there."

I asked curiously, "What's the problem?"

She shrugged, "Ask Alec, he is the one who has this kind of information."

I followed her like a shadow and we silently began to trail after Alec and Demetri as they led us into the distance.

We boarded one of the Volturi's private planes and only then did Alec address us.

He scowled, "It's that man Conan again. He is collecting gifted newborns and they are running amuck. Our resources say that there's anywhere between five and eight of them."

Demetri asked, "Are we taking the newborns back?"

If they were 'gifted', as Alec said, we could invite them to be in the guard.

Alec shook his head, "Marcus said to take care of it. We don't need any more guard members."

* * *

After a few hours, the plane landed in Mooncoin, Ireland. Alec told me and Renata to go hunt while he and Demetri tracked down someone to point us in the correct direction.

We did a little sight seeing. It didn't take long. This town was exactly three churches, two bars, three grocery stores, and some empty buildings. There weren't' enough houses to bother counting.

By the time we returned, a half an hour later, they were waiting for us.

Alec smiled, "Good hunting?"

We nodded. He reported, "One of the kids that live here says she saw some people like us. 'Really pretty and red-eyed'. They were headed south. Demetri has found the scent, it's strong. They are probaly just outside of the town."

Renata asked, "What's the plan?"

He sat down under a tree, "We wait for dusk, then we will make our move."

The rest of us sat with him.

Demetri asked, "What move do you have in mind? There are many of them."

Renata suggested, "If you can incapacitate them, I am sure Demetri and I can get them all torn up without trouble. Then Leo can burn the remains for us."

She smiled at me and I shyly looked away. I've never looked at my fire starting as something worth smiling over.

It hurts people. It's the reason I had to leave the Cullen family.

It was very weird for me to hear it being talked about in high regards. As _useful_.

I sort of liked it, though. I don't like feeling useless.

Alec looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, "That is what we will do. However, it will take a while for me to get a fog large enough for nine. I need you three to corral them in one area without getting hurt."

Demetri spoke, "If we capture the leader and hold him captive, his newborns _should_ stick around. The loyal ones, anyway. It's worth a try?"

Alec nodded, "Good idea. You take care of that. Renata, keep him safe. Leo, you will stay with me until you're needed."

Renate glanced at me, "Keep Alec safe, Leo. It's Jane's job, but she is not here."

I nodded seriously. I'd never let some stupid newborn harm my brother!

Alec cheerfully laughed, "Wonderful! We wait for dusk, then."


	6. Black Fire

We sat silently for three hours, just waiting.

It was killing me.

I was _so_ ready for this! The first-timer's nervousness was not a problem for me.

I was eager to prove myself to my new family.

Finally, _finally_, after three endless hours the pale twilight had darkened into an indigo blanket.

Alec stood up fluidly, "It's time."

Demetri was leading us. He was the world's best tracker, I have been told. He only needs to meet you once, and then he _will_ be able to find you.

He has not met the ones we are hunting today, but his regular senses were extremely sharp, too. He had an insanely sensitive nose, and he was following a trail that was very faint to _me_.

After a short time, he crouched down behind some ferns. I instinctively did so as well, peering over his broad shoulders to try to see what we were hiding from.

Five other vampires were mulling about a clearing. Their eyes were unusually bright, like mine. Newborns.

After a few minuets a tall, lean, man and two other newborns came into the small clearing within the forest. The five that were waiting all sprang to their feet.

They were all young. Anywhere between the ages of sixteen and twenty. The man who was clearly the leader was possibly in his late forties.

Demetri and Renata slunk away, and Alec began to discreetly build his mist.

The leader gestured to three of the original five. "You have not hunted in a while, go and do so."

They scuttled off obediently.

Like a ninja, Demetri sprang out of the bushes silently and wrapped his arm around the leaders neck, holding him in an iron grip. Renata's hand instantly brushed Demetri's shoulder, she has activated her shield.

The man, Conan I think his name was, snarled.

"Volturi! What do you want?"

Demetri laughed, "Don't you know, Conan? Your fellow Irishmen grow tired of your silly games. You are causing trouble, _they_ are."

He jerked his free hand towards the four remaining newborns. All of them were growling uneasily, awaiting an order from their creator.

Suddenly, one of the newborns: a younger one of 15 or 16 darted into the forest.

Alec ordered, "Go after him, Leo, I'll be fine."

I didn't question him. He was my friend, but he was still a _much_ higher rank within the guard as I was. Co-Leader with Jane, in fact.

I bolted into the forest, able to see the retreating newborn.

He was headed the same way the three previous went. To get them as reinforcements?

That was not at all acceptable.

I set a log in front of him on fire and he hissed in surprise, leaping twenty feet back and twenty feet closer to me.

With a tremendous leap I landed on him and he slammed into the ground hard enough to make a dent.

He snarled and tried to bite my left arm like Jane had just two days ago.

I yanked it away with the speed of a cobra. His teeth grabbed the sleeve of my cloak and ripped it up to the elbow.

I wasn't strong enough to compete with _his_ newborn strength. He had been older when he was bitten, so it was greater then my own.

He flipped up over and wrapped his fingers around my right elbow hard enough to make me wince.

He smirked at me, "I win."

I gasped as he started pulling on my arm.

I heard it begin to tear, like shredding metal.

An agonized wail rose from my throat as he ripped my arm right off of my shoulder socket. He tossed it to the side and I freaked out.

He _ripped _my arm _off!_

I could small burning clothes, and I watched him recoil as his shirt sparked. He didn't have time to panic, though.

I managed to think through my shock and intensify the flame, enveloping him in it.

I snarled angrily, "Come on, scream, you know you want to."

His eyes danced with horror and disgust, I didn't watch him die like I wanted to though.

I scrambled over to my arm, which was twitching.

_This mentally scarred me, for the record!_

Fast approaching footsteps startled me and I jumped.

It was just Alec.

He frowned when he saw the scene he had walked into.

I whimpered, "My arm!"

He calmly ordered, "Sit."

I did so, and he knelt down beside me.

He tore the fabric of my cloak away from my shoulder and lifted my arm, pressing it against me.

I bit my bottom lip as an almost electrical pain lanced through the area in question.

Alec explained, "The vampire body heals it's self, if you didn't know. Every part, except for our head, will remold if it's broken away. It will never be flawless, though."

If only to distract myself I asked, "What do you mean?"

He nodded towards my ripped sleeve, where the scar from Jane was shimmering in the moonlight.

"Your skin is rough there, raised after it was damaged. Your shoulder will be much the same. Watch and see."

I asked, "How do you know?"

He sighed, "Leo, I have been in many wars. More then you'll be able to believe. A long, long, time ago we fought with a coven in Romania. They were sort of like the Volturi, I suppose. I saw many things during those days I'd rather not have."

With an odd shrieking sound, I was able to feel my arm again.

I glanced at my shoulder, surprised.

A gruesome looking line-like scar had appeared. It ran the whole perimeter of my arm and it was throbbing painfully.

Alec pulled me to my feet, "Come."

I followed him back to the clearing, where Demetri was just finishing tossing body parts onto a large pile.

They backed away when they saw me and I took a deep breath, concentrating on the mound.

It began to smoke, and then it burst into a raging black flame.

I found myself unable to look away from the pretty fire. It was like the smoothest obsidian. It danced in the air gracefully in the air, undeterred by the strong winds that were blowing.

Secretly, knowing that _I_ had made it, I couldn't help but feel proud.

I sort of liked black fire.


	7. Gaurd Work

**Montage time! Every new section is a new day.**

* * *

We waited for our little bonfire to completely die away before Alec even began planning our next move.

My arm hurt for the entire thirteen hours it took for the fire to wither away into just a large pile of ash.

But it was finally starting to fade away into painlessness.

It was nearly noon, and Alec suddenly decided, "We'll peruse the others now. Demetri, lead the way."

* * *

Demetri had taken us all the way to Lismore, following a singular trail.

The group of three had apparently broken apart.

As we traveled conversation arose.

Alec turned his attention onto me, "Leo, you've never told me about yourself before. Your human life, or even the time you spent with the Cullen clan."

I took a brief moment to decide which would be less painful.

In all honesty, I was rapidly loosing my memories from my human life. What was once sharp had begun to fade. The memories that were already fuzzy were completely gone.

I can remember every second I spent with Carlisle's family.

I instantly decided which would hurt less to talk about.

"I was born and raised in Glen Haven. It's a tiny town. One post office, a Town Hall, one hotel."

I sighed, "I had a family. I was closest to my younger brother Ryan, because my two elder sisters didn't really pay much attention to me."

I still had a lot of fond memories of my brother.

Alec asked, "What sort of things did you two do?"

I smiled to myself, the sharpest memory returning with vigor as I thought about it. (Even though it _was_ foggy.)

"There's this stable in town that has horse riding lessons. When we were eight and six Ryan wanted to go. He was all confidence on the trip there, but as soon as he saw the horse he freaked out."

It was comical, actually. My three-foot-tall brother standing beside a horse whose shoulders are almost six feet off the ground.

"I hated horses, because I found sitting on one and walking around in random patterns irritating, but I told him I would go on it with him if he still wanted to."

Alec smiled, "That was kind of you."

I shrugged, but before I could ask him about his history, Demetri announced, "We're close."

He nodded towards the Lismore Castle, towering in the distance.

"It's in the forest right by the walls."

Alec decided, "Demetri, Leo, you two take care of this one."

I smirked and followed the tracker into the forest.

* * *

The next day we traveled, and hunted.

There was mild conversation, but it all revolved around the two newborns we had left to track down.

I found my mind wandering. Ireland was near Canada, which was above the United States.

Colorado is _in_ the United States.

Ireland is a lot closer then Italy…

Maybe I will ask him later.

* * *

The four of us sat around the hot black flame the next night, barely able to see; or breath for that matter; through the oily haze the roaring wind was whipping all around us.

We couldn't just leave the fire, though. Humans tend to ask unfavorable questions when they stumble upon un-naturally colored bonfires.

Renata was on the lookout for them, ready to send them a different direction.

Because our group was not supposed to break up anymore, after doing resulted in my arm getting torn off, we all waited with her.

I took this moment to ask the question that has been nagging at me for the past sixteen hours.

"Alec?"

I faintly saw, through the purple fog, his head turn towards me.

"Now that we're done, what do we do?"

He answered simply, "Return to Volterra."

That's what I was afraid of.

I asked curiously, "Do we _have_ to? Or can we do a little traveling first?"

Alec scooted closer, growling in irritation as he tried to break away from the smoke that surrounded us.

When he gave up and just sat back down in it with me he asked, "What do you want to see? The rest of Ireland?"

I suppose that would make sense, we _are_ here already.

I didn't try to be evasive any longer. "Will you come to Colorado with me to visit Alice and Jasper?"

I could see he was surprised, but he didn't look opposed to the idea.

After a short silence he decided, "Sure, Demetri and Renata can return home and tell Marcus for us. But they have to get us plane tickets first."

I chuckled, "Right."

I was eleven and he was twelve in appearance. We definitely won't be allowed to buy our own.

I was glad I had a passport already, because I was suddenly extremely excited to get moving. I didn't want to wait a week longer then necessary.

I knew Alice would see us coming, so I didn't want to make _her_ wait, either.

I turned to Alec and smiled, "Hey, do you want to go shopping?"


	8. Home Visit

_Jasper's POV_

Alice was indescribably excited. In exactly two minuets Leo was going to arrive for his fist visit since he left.

It's been sixty-nine days.

My mate practically bounced down the stairs and she grabbed my hand, "Come on, we're waiting for him outside!"

I was semi-dragged out of the house and we stood in the center of the back yard.

I frowned, "Do I have to be here? He won't want to see me."

_I_ wanted to see _him_, but I can't imagine the favor will be returned.

Alice has seen glimpses of him moping around in Italy. He isn't happy over there, not like he used to be anyway. He was happy with our family. It's my fault he isn't anymore. My fault he is no longer a part of our family.

_My _fault Alice tingles with loss every time she passes the room that we still considered his.

I was just trying to do what's best for Alice, for the people who have been my mother, father, brothers and sisters for 56 years. And I messed everything up.

Alice smiled at me, "He wants to see you, trust me."

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, frowning in disbelief.

My attention was dragged off of the conversation when a sharp thrill of excitement jolted through my body.

My sharp eyes settled in on the two young boys that were making their way over to us in a swift pace.

It was Leo and Alec.

Leo sprang into Alice's arms, clinging onto her like a life raft.

He wrapped his legs around her waist and laughed, "Hi!"

Alice was radiating with affection and joy as she hugged him close to her, nuzzling his neck. "I missed you, Leo!"

He snapped his head up, looking right into her eyes, "I have a present for you."

Alice effortlessly kept him from falling as he removed his arms to pull open the jacket he was wearing.

He smirked, "I didn't bother wrapping it, I know you've seen it already."

She smiled back and he carefully removed a necklace. It was a green-dyed glass shamrock on a petite silver chain. He put it on her and beamed.

Alice kissed his cheek, "It's lovely, thank you, Leo. How _was_ Ireland? Did you have fun there?"

He shrugged, and started to feel guilty, "I guess so, we didn't do anything really. Just some... business."

He avoided answering the questions we all knew Alice would ask by glance at me sideways. "I have something for you, Jasper."

I blinked in surprise, "Oh."

_Just oh? God, Jasper, way to sound inviting!_

Leo wiggled away from Alice and bounced over to me, handing me an old leather book.

He didn't wait for me to open it before he announced, "It's a journal, Alec had it and thought you might like it. Some guy who was in the Irish civil war wrote it, we thought it would be kind of funny."

I cracked a smile, it _was_ rather amusing. Ruffling Leo's hair I thanked him, "I bet I'll love it. Thanks, both of you." I glanced at Alec, who just shrugged.

Leo was staring at me with wide eyes, and he could not conceal the longing in his gaze. I would have noticed it without being able to feel it.

He mumbled, "I missed you too, you know."

I fought not to flinch and forced myself to smile. "It's not much fun here anymore without my little brother around."

Leo started to radiate with sorrow. Alice forced him not to start wallowing.

She grabbed his hand, and to his surprise, Alec's as well. "Let's go hunting! We have so much to talk about. Jasper, will you come, too?"

Was that a question or a request?

Either way I knew she'd be upset if I said no.

It took me six days to get her to start talking to me again. When time is endless to you, six days can seem like _a lot_ longer.

I certainly won't risk her shunning me again anytime soon!

I silently walked over to her and the four of us darted into the forest.

Leo and Alice chattered about nothing in particular, but I was too distracted to notice.

I was extremely, oddly, interested in Alec.

He seemed nervous, which was comical, because he had one of the deadliest gifts of our race, for if he ever felt the need to protect himself.

It took me a second to realize it, but I think the bond Leo had with the family intimidated him.

He was tied only to his sister. I suppose it might be rather awkward for him to be in such an open and relaxed environment.

I can understand that. When I first met Alice, right after leaving Maria's army with Peter and Charlotte, she was so carefree and gentle. It was hard to adjust to _that_ change, and then she dragged me into the Cullen family.

Everyone was so supportive and helpful; I was scared of it at first.

I took pity of Alec and sent discreet waves of interest towards him. Soon he gravitated closer to Alice and joined in the conversation.


	9. Jane's Downfall

Leo's POV

Alec and I returned to Italy a week after we arrived in Colorado.

I wouldn't admit it, but I was really missing them already. Alice and Jasper were my family, and of course I wanted to be with them.

But if I told them that, it would have only caused upset. I made me decision to go to Italy, and I was going to stick with it.

Marcus didn't really seem to care that we were back home. It wasn't very surprising. I ignored the glares Sulpicia and Athenadora were giving me as I wandered down the hall, into my room.

I changed out of my clothes and slipped on the robe all Volturi members wore. It was a symbol more then anything, because it's not like we needed protection from the cold orwhatever.

My door opened and Alec poked his head in, "Leo, do you want to go find Jane?"

Now that we were back, we were all business. I still had training to do, and Jane was; unfortunately; still my teacher.

I shrugged and followed him down the hallways until we came to his and Jane's room. Alec suddenly grabbed my arm, stopping me from entering the room.

I concentrated and figured out why. Jane was talking, and he was trying to listen to what she was saying.

She was answering a question. "He isn't too dangerous, he's just annoying. I can't stand him, and I want him gone."

It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was talking about me.

The other person, I recognized the voice as Corin, asked her, "And what about Alec, Jane? They are always together, and Alec won't let us hurt Leo."

Jane growled, and I shivered. Her voice was as hard as steel, "Then we will get Alec out of the way."

I glanced to the side and saw Alec's mouth fall open.

Corin exclaimed in disbelief, "Jane! He's your brother! You can't be serious?"

Jane disagreed with his statement, "I am serious, Corin. Alec has turned against me, so that makes him an enemy as well."

I watched Alec carefully over the next half second that passed. His bright red eyes were shining with hurt, and he looked like someone had just hit him.

I suppose, in a way, somebody had. A mental slap, at least.

I hated Jane, but I had no idea she was such an evil little bitch.

Alec growled and strode forward, kicking the door right off of its hinges. Jane and Corin both jumped, staring at him with wide eyes.

Alec demanded, his voice full of scorn and shock, "I've turned against you, Jane?"

She took a step away from her furious brother and tried to speak, "Alec-"

That was as far as she got before he pounced, slamming her right through the wall, into the hallway. She snarled at him, glaring at him viciously.

Alec smiled mockingly, "How does it feel to be helpless?"

Jane snarled and flailed under him as his mist of death began to surround her.

I couldn't continue to watch. Corin jumped on me, slamming me down against the marble floor.

Corin had a power, too. He was a shield, just the opposite of Bella. It's physical attacks that don't work on him, which renders me slightly useless.

He snarled and bit my arm. I hit him and knocked him off, sending him flying a few feet. He landed hard and I sprang to me feet, narrowing my eyes.

We squared off and I demanded, "What are you doing, Corin? Why are we fighting?"

He crouched down and hissed, "Because, you're nothing but trouble."

We sprang at each other, and my superior strength won as I pinned him against the wall. I asked, "What did I do?"

How was I causing trouble? I haven't even been here for three weeks!

Corin growled, "You're the one who killed Aro and Ciaus. We had a system here in Volterra, and you messed it up."

I messed up his precious system, so he thinks he has a right to try to kill me?

I was knocked backwards by him and had to scramble to the side so he couldn't attack me.

The ground shattered as he landed, and I felt shards of marble bouncing off of my body.

I knew he wouldn't give up, but I didn't know how you even kill a vampire without fire. I know the head needs to come off, but that can't be as easy as it sounds.

I was distracted during my moment of thought and Corin knocked me over, wrapping his arm around my throat. I flailed in his headlock and bit his arm as hard as I could.

My venom drained into his arm and he yelped, ripping himself away from me.

I grabbed Corin and we toppled onto the ground. His face was pushed into the floor. I held his arms behind his back and pinned him down with a knee in his back.

Now I wasn't sure what to do. If I let go of him to try and rip the read off, he could get away from me. Even with my newborn strength, I could barely hold him still through his flailing.

I didn't have to wonder for long. Alec came, as usual, to my rescue.

He knelt down beside me and wrapped his arms around the idiot's neck, yanking back with all of his force. He grunted as Corin's head popped off and he fell onto his back.

Several other guards were gathered in the room, staring at us with mixed expressions. Felix looked horrified, Demetri looked shocked, and Afton looked sick.

Alec explained simply, "They were plotting against us, we had to do something."

Santiago stepped through the hole in the wall and frowned, "Alec, you know the rules. The guard members are not permitted to harm the other guards."

Alec narrowed his eyes and growled. The others shifted hesitantly away from us.

Renata nudged Demetri aside and suggested, "Perhaps you should come and talk to Marcus about this."

I glanced at Alec to see what he wanted to do. He stood up and silently shuffled out of the room. I hurried over to his side and glanced behind us warily, to make sure we were in no danger.

Alec looked dejected. I asked, "What's wrong?"

He whispered, "I killed my own sister."

Inside I was dancing, my inner child signing 'The Wicked Witch is Dead'.

Or, another good one from that saga, 'No One Mourns the Wicked'.

I was smart enough not to seem as happy as I was, because Alec would probably hurt me for it.

I asked, "Is that really a bad thing? She was planning your death, Alec, you were completely justified."

He sighed, "I know that. But it's just... weird. I'm not interested in people, Leo. I'll never have a mate, and I am perfectly all right with that. In a way, Jane was sort of my mate. Clearly it was nothing romantic, but do you remember what I said?"

I did remember. He told me that a person's mate was the singularly most important thing in their lives, the one person you care about the most.

I suppose that his logic made sense, then. His twin sister since the late 1700's would more then likely is very important to you.

I wrapped m arm around his shoulder supportively, but maintained my position on the matter. "It was something had had to be done."

He was silent the rest of our walk, and then he hesitated outside of Marcus' room. He took a breath to collect himself and knocked on the door.


	10. Egypt

_Leo's POV_

Alec and I explained to Marcus what had happened, and told him that we wanted to leave the Volturi.

He seemed slightly more then disinterested that Alec was leaving, after being one of them for so long. He gave his highest regards to out pursuit to happiness, however, and had someone fly us to Colorado.

Naturally, Alice and Jasper were waiting for us in the field the helicopter landed in.

I smiled when Alice squealed and skipped across the distance between us, almost breaking me when she hugged me so hard.

She radiated glee when she announced, "Leo, you don't know how happy I am that you're back! I've waited too long for you to come to your senses."

I laughed and reminded her, "It's only been three months, Alice."

She lowered her eyes to look at me and frowned, "And it's been three months too long."

After a second she floated away from me and hugged Alec, "It's good to see you again, too."

Alec looked surprised, which made me laugh.

I nudged him, "What did you think was going to happen, they were going to bite you?"

He was worried the entire flight here. Nervous, more then worried, actually. I tried to tell him he'd be gladly welcomed into the family, but I guess he didn't believe me.

Alec quietly answered, "The male still might."

Jasper's sudden voice made both of us jump, "Not unless you give me a reason to, Alec."

He was hovering behind Alice, his whole body ridged, as he critically looked Alec over. I suppose that was expected. We all know how untrusting and over protective Jasper is, and we all know how dangerous Alec is, so I suppose the two are going to clash every now and then.

Alice cheerfully announced, "The others are waiting, let's go back home."

* * *

I was mugged the second both feet were though the door. I endured three more death hugs from Esme, Rosalie, and Bella.

Emmett heartily messed up my hair. I think he had been trying to knock me over in the process, but I managed to keep my balance.

When those four had backed off Alec and I sat on the couch. Alice happily stayed close to us.

Jasper leaned against the wall on the other side of the room and asked, "Carlisle, I have a question for you about Amun."

Suddenly, the room was silent. Curious.

Carlisle asked, "What do you want to know about him, Jasper?"

He asked, "Do you think he'd attack us if we went looking for him?"

Edward smiled, "Jasper, that's a pretty good idea!"

Alice chirped, "I agree. If Benjamin can do it, though. A decade ago he still wasn't quite in control of those powers."

Frustrated with the one-sided conversation, as usual, Emmett growled, "Care to fill the rest of us in, freaks?"

Alice laughed and turned to her brother. "Jasper thinks we should go to Egypt."

Bella asked, "Do you think that it would help?"

Alec suddenly spoke, "If you're talking about this because of Leo, _I_ think it would."

I was growing quite increasingly irritated by this.

It seemed everyone but me knew what was going on.

I demanded, "What about me and Egypt?"

Carlisle explained, "I have a friend there, who has a member in his coven that can control the elements, including fire."

Jasper added, "If they agree, I think you should learn from him, not me. Benjamin would, naturally, be able to help you in ways I can't."

Oh.

I guess that was true. As much as I was hoping we'd be spending time together again, Jasper can't really be able to know what my fire-centric powers are really like. This Benjamin character does, apparently.

Rosalie announced sourly, "I don't want to go all the way to Egypt! Sand everywhere, uug."

Jasper snapped, "I didn't invite you, either way."

Esme sadly asked, "You mean you want to go alone? Just the four of you?"

Alice patted Esme's hand and gently promised, "We'll come back, of course. It shouldn't take even a whole year."

We finally get home and now the family was splitting up again!

It was obvious I didn't have a say in this, so I didn't even bother complaining.

Besides, I never really had the chance to get to know anyone besides Alice and Jasper, so I can't honestly say leaving them is going to bother me any.

I tried to be optimistic and asked, "When do we leave?"


	11. Hostile Greeting

Sixteen hours later, we were wandering around Egypt. Alice had no idea where we were headed.

Wonderful.

After arguing with her over it, Jasper finally got her to agree to go to Cairo and start looking there.

It took a while for us to get there, and then we had to wait for the cover of night, because Amun's family wouldn't be hunting during the days.

We had split up into two groups. I was with Alec downtown, and Jasper and Alice were uptown.

We were going to stay connected through cell phones, which surprisingly, worked all the way over here in Egypt.

Alec was sitting on top of the building in the El-Gezira Park waiting to see if another vampire was going to cross our path tonight. I really didn't want to wait too long, there's nothing fun to do in this country.

I asked Alec, to pass the time, "Have you ever been here before?"

Having been a co-leader of the guard with Jane, the two of them had been almost everywhere there was go to.

Alec answered, "I've never been here before, no. I mostly took the long trips, to Russia, China and America. Jane didn't like to be gone for long."

After a short silence he started talking again, "My favorite place is Romania."

He smirked and I was tempted to ask, "Why?"

He laughed evilly and informed me, "A long time ago we had a war with the Romanian vampires. They had a Volturi of their own, sort of, and Aro thought they were too much of a threat to keep around. It was pretty fun."

I asked, "How do you know they aren't regrouping?"

Alec crossed his arms and answered, "Eight years ago Aro almost went to war with Carlisle's family, over Bella and Edward's half breed. The two ex-leaders, Vladimir and Stefan, were there, but none of the others. I guess that means they aren't in the business anymore."

I smiled, "We aren't in the business anymore, either."

I figured, maybe, that he was happy about that. After 300 or so years of killing people, a guy has got to get tired of it, right?

Rather then agree with me, Alec voiced a worry of his. "I don't think I'll ever fit into your family, Leo. I don't know how to be 'family oriented'. It's been too long."

I tried to convince him otherwise, "You'll get used to it. Jasper had a more violent life then you had, and he's doing just fine."

Alec asked, "How long as he been a Cullen?"

Was I actually supposed to know that answer?

I tried to remember if I've ever heard the date and guessed, "Since the 50's, or something?"

Alec wailed, "The 50's?"

I frowned, "Why is that a bad thing?"

He huffed sourly, "Because, Jasper still doesn't seem fully at ease around anyone except for his mate. That's just proof, it isn't possible to become normal when you've done what we have done."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Being a tad dramatic, aren't you? Nobody is asking you to be everyone's best friend, Alec. Edward and Rosalie are constantly fighting with each other and they still manage to survive in the same house. You'll be fine."

Before he had the chance to respond, the wind blew a foreign scent over to us. Sharper and less appealing then a human scent; a vampire.

Two of them, actually.

I asked, "Do you think that's them?"

He shrugged, and I suggested, "Why don't you call Alice and tell her to head down this way?"

If it is them, she's probably on her way already, but it's the thought that counts.

Alec opened up the phone and I looked around, wondering where exactly the two of them were.

There was a threatening snarl from behind us, and then it took less then one second to find out where they were.

Alec rolled sideways, and the female vampire landed in the spot he had been sitting on a moment earlier.

I squeaked in surprise as a heavy weight crashed into me. My attacker and I flew right off of the building, and went tumbling towards the ground.


	12. Decesion

We clattered to the ground heavily and I felt my attackers teeth ripping into my shoulder. I snarled and thrashed out of his grasp, rolling into a crouch.

The man was rather tall, and he had short black hair and dark skin. His eyes were black and he growled defensively at me.

He was thirsty, just wonderful. That makes all of us more irritable then usual.

The man demanded, "What are you two doing in our territory?"

I tried to answer, but I didn't get the chance to. I had to spring to the side so the female didn't land on me as she was tossed off of the building.

Like a cat, she twirled around in the air and landed on her feet.

Alec sprang down beside me and growled, "Amun we aren't-"

Amun collided with Alec, cutting him off. They rolled around in a whirlwind of snarls and biting. The female, I can assume is Kebi, slammed into me and we rolled down a small hill.

It wasn't hard at all to over-power her. She was rather small, and I was still a newborn. (I'm really going to miss that advantage when my year is passed.)

Kebi latched onto my arm and I hissed, trying to get away from her.

I could smell smoke as concentrated on her, creating a few embers on her shirt. She let go and I stumbled back angrily intensifying the flame so it overtook her body.

I heard Alec yelp and glanced behind my shoulder. Amun had him pinned down and he was struggling for freedom.

I made a move to go and help, but my path was cut off. A massive strike of fire stretched out in front of me and I hissed, backing away. The wall of orange flames was already much too high for me to try to jump over.

An unfamiliar boy warned, "Don't get involved."

He had a boyish look to him, which made me think he was about Alec's age and mine. Beside him stood a slightly elder girl, her black eyes curious.

This must be Benjamin and Tia.

I wailed, "I have to help him!"

Benjamin shook his head insistently.

Before I could argue, a chillingly familiar snarl over-took the noises of the ongoing fight.

I glanced over the fire and saw Jasper latching himself onto Amun's back, violently tearing him off of Alec. Jasper bit the back of Amun's neck.

I watched, both horrified and fascinated, as he pulled his head right off with his teeth. Alec whimpered and unconsciously backed into Alice, who was watching from the sidelines.

Jasper turned his murderous glare onto Benjamin and Tia. He snapped, "Put the fire out, Benjamin, or you're next."

Benjamin's eyes widened and suddenly it was raining, but just above the fire. Slowly, the angry flame dwindled into nothing more then some scorched sand.

Jasper darted over to my side, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me a few feet away.

Benjamin sourly said, "You didn't have to kill him."

I glowered with pride when Jasper announced, "He was hostile towards my boys, and there was no other option."

After glaring at each other for a moment Benjamin asked, "What do you want? It had better be important."

I could understand his short temper. On the ride here Jasper said this boy was never really affectionate towards Amun, just loyal.

But any loyal coven member would be annoyed with the death of the man who changed him.

Alice danced over to us, smiling at Benjamin. Alec warily shifted closer to Jasper.

She announced, "Leo needs training, Benjamin. We came hoping you would teach him."

The teenage boy glanced at me and asked, "What are the mechanics of your gift?"

I answered, "I can create a fire. Mentally."

Benjamin pressed, "Can you control the path of that fire after it's burning?"

I was now confused. Was I supposed to be able to?

Jasper answered for me. "You will have to help him figure out if he can. You are the avatar, you should be able to tell."

Benjamin's attention had suddenly shifted to Alec. He looked slightly accusing when he asked, "You are here _only_ to seek guidance?"

I understood his wariness to trust us. Alec was a well-known member of the Volturi, and it's apparently common knowledge that Aro really wanted Benjamin in the guard.

Alice promised him, "Our family is associated only with the Cullen clan now, Benjamin. There's no reason to fear for your or Tia's safety."

Alec unhelpfully pointed out, "If we wanted you, we'd have you already. You really are putting too much thought into this."

Jasper growled and hit Alec in the back of the read. Alec snarled, but thought twice about starting a confrontation. After one tense second my brother calmed himself down and looked away.

I snickered at him.

He's been treated like an adult for three centuries, but he was forever a kid like me. Jasper wasn't going to treat him with the same respect he would a more mature vampire unless he deserves it.

Alec glared at me, but I could see the humor in his eyes.

Tia suddenly announced, "I think you should help him."

Benjamin perked and instantly agreed, "Alright, come back to the shack with us."

I was amused to see how fast he changed his mind. It would appear Alice isn't the only female who has her mate tightly wrapped around her finger.

I was suddenly glad I was not interested in mates. They seem like a lot more trouble then they're worth!

* * *

**Hey guys, this will be the last update for a while. Lokima is on an absence, so the chapters can't be written right now. :D**


	13. Big Brother

_MONTAGE!!!_

* * *

Day one was spent setting cactus's on fire in the deeper regions of the desert. Benjamin wanted to see how my power worked, and the levels of control I already had over it.

We found that I was really great at starting tiny and huge flames, but not so wonderful at everything in between.

* * *

The next day we worked on everything in between.

* * *

When I had a better control over actually making the fire, Benjamin led Alec and myself into a small, abandon village outside of the city. We sat directly across from one another, with Alec perched on a bench a safe couple of feet away.

Benjamin informed me, "We will be working on controlling the fire, Leo. You should be able to move it, if you wanted to."

This was the second time he had mentioned that, and I still didn't know exactly what it is he wanted me to try.

I asked, "How do we even do that?"

Benjamin smiled at me, and a small gust of wind tugged an uprooted shrub over to us. It crackled once, and a tiny little ember began to burn through the trunk of th plant. He kept it contained in that two-square-inch area, so it did not touch the rest of the wood.

"Once you create the flame, it is possible to make it do what you want it to do." Benjamin explained. "If I wanted to burn just a specific branch, then all I need to do is focus on the path I want the fire to take. Watch."

So I watched as the little ember slowly began to crawl along a crooked branch on the other side of the trunk. The flames began to burn at an un-natural angle, upside down. It was pretty obvious, seeing it do that, that the flame it's self had not spread in this direction, and was forced to go there.

It was fascinating.

"Stop the fire, Leo." Benjamin instructed. "It is not _your_ fire, but you are still able to control it if you want to."

Stop the fire? He wanted me to be able to make the flame stop burning? I complained, "But I don't know how to do that!" I didn't even know how to _move_ it yet!

We frowned at one another, and he sighed as created a vortex of wind around it, cutting off the oxygen and distinguishing the flame himself.

Casting the scorched shrub aside he nodded towards one of the old tents. "Make a fire on the post, and get it to the opposite post without burning the cloth."

I burned half of the old village into ash, but by the next afternoon I could control the path of the fire.

* * *

We continued to practice controlling the path of the fire, and being able to hold it in place at a certain size, for the next day or two.

* * *

The last day of my scheduled training had arrived, and I still had no idea how to stop a fire once it was started. Benjamin insisted it's because I was not actually trying. I insistd he was an idiot, because I didn't just stare of a flame for fun. I _did_ try to stop the fire, I just _didn't_ know how.

So this cold night, I was wandering back towards the half of a village for Benjamin's master plan. He said he knew a sure fire way to make get it right.

When I arrived in the usual spot, I was not a all happy to see what this 'sure fire way' was.

Calmly sitting in the center of of very powerful circle of fire was Alec. He smiled when he saw me, and waved cheerfully.

Benjamin smiled, too. "Alright, Leo, here's your motivation to _really_ try and do this. Alec has about sixty seconds before he's caught up in the blaze."

A large ball of fire started forming in his hand and he mused, "Of course if I made it bigger, it would always close in faster, which would make it easier for _you_."

Rage began to build under my skin. This idiot! Alec was in danger, and he was casually talking about ways to kill him faster?

I growled, and attempted to warm Benjamin's fireball backwards and burn his arm. Sadly, his superior reflexed caught what I was doing and a small layer of water was instantly convering every single part of his skin. The moisture in the air had wrapped around him like plastic wrap covers a bowl.

"Leo," Benjamin addressed me, sounding less then amused, "You're wasting time."

"Yeah, not to rush you or anything," Alec added, "But it's getting really hot in here."

I whirled around and focused on the wall, mentally willing myself to at least make it smaller and less dangerous. To my supreme surpise, and happiness, the seven-foot-high blaze began to dwindle. It was soon just a few inches off of the burning ground.

I focused all of my attention on those few inches and smiled a little bit as it totally fizzled into nothing more then smoke on top of the blackened sand.

Alec sprang to his feet, looking triumphant. "I told you it would work, Benjamin!"

I felt a snarl bubbling in my chest and I sprang at Alec, knocking him over and pinning him to the ground. "You idiot, this was your idea? Do you want to _die?_"

Looking dead serious he pointed out, "Leo, I am already dead."

I rolled my eyes and sourly turned away from him. If my heart could beat it'd be galloping in my chest. Was he kidding me? How could he possibly have so much faith in me, when I myself had so little?

Alec came to sit beside me and he smiled. "Hey, don't be mad. I knew you wouldn't let me die!"

"How could you be so sure?" I asked, feeling more curious then anything.

"Because I'm your big brother, and it's my job to believe in you."

The two of us smiled at one another, and I suddenly thought that it was very nice to have somone who was looking out for me.

* * *


	14. Crime

**

* * *

A/N**: Leo + friends returned to Colorado and the Cullen family sometime between the last chapter and this chapter.

* * *

_Unknown POV_

The morning was very quiet today. The family was inside, doing various things- as us vampires tend to end up doing when we get bored. I could hear idle conversation over books, and music on the radio, and cheerful humming radiating out from the rooms of the house.

There were two of us who were outside, though. I was sitting on the branch of a tree, watching the second person out here as he strolled along the treeline watching the clouds pass by.

I had nothing against him as a person. Really, I didn't. Carlisle was a wonderful man. He helped people. He cared about. He was gentle, and patient, and wise.

He was too soft to continue to lead this coven, though, and that had to change.

Because of his open heart, he allowed the fire starter and the dangerous ex-Volturi leader. Was he insane? Had he lost his mind? Endangering the family like this was just... reckless.

I never wanted Leo here in the first place. All he did was divide us and cause trouble.

Unlike Carlisle, I was thinking about our family. I knew how to shift around alliances and rankings to make sure the Cullen clan would survive forever. No more dangerous additions. No more trusting the fool hardy young newborns and their shifty friends.

I glanced over my shoulder to make sure nobody was watching, and I walked over to my father figure. I felt a growl bubble out of my throat. Carlisle turned around and glanced at me in surprise.

Before he had the chance to open his mouth, I pounced.

* * *

_Leo's POV_

Alec and I had gone hunting shortly after we arrived back at home. We went moose hunting, and once we were full, I challenged him to a race back home.

With my newborn strength, I left him in the background to eat my super-speed dust.

I bounced into the backyard, stumbling to an abrupt halt in shock. I saw, through my periphreal vision, a match falling on top of a pile of un-naturally white blocks.

An instant later, the dismantled pieces of Carlisle Cullen were blazing out of control.

I actually did a double take and felt my mouth fall open. An instant later I noticed several other of the family members exited the house, creating a half circle around the inferno.

"Leo! W-what did you do?" Alice asked in horror, her wide golden eyes staring into the flame. Esme and Rosalie flanked her, looking both shocked and disgusted as they watched the withering remains of their beloved one.

"I d-didn't do it!" I defended myself through a surprised stammer. I had just come upon the scene, how could they think I had done this?

Emmett and Bella stood beside Edward, looking at him with worried eyes. Both of them were growling nervously.

If we were lions, the King just died and the pride was in disarray.

Emmett pinned me down with a fierce glare, snarling angrily. He demanded, "Who else could do it, Leo?"

Rosalie defended his train of thought. "Who else _would_? Carlisle has been our dad for many years, who would we hurt him?"

Jasper came to stand beside Edward on the other side, his eyes cold and his face black. He hissed, "Edward, I told you this was all a bad idea the day Alice took him in."

Alec had appeared now, coming to stand beside me. He was very tense as he took in the sight of seven furious vampires. He asked, "What happened?"

I didn't have the chance to answer. Edward was radiating such a murderous fury I could actually smell the aggression. It was chocking me half way across the large field we all stood in.

The others picked up on it, too. All of them, even Alice, began to shift around angrily. It was the ripple effect. The new leader of the coven was upset, so the coven was upset. Us vampires think like the Borg. We are always mentally in-sync with he (or she) we have pledged our loyalty to.

Edward pushed his way past the girls, wrapping his arms around Esme. He glanced at Jasper and Emmett- the protectors of the family, and ordered harshly, "Kill them."

They didn't even have time to crouch before I set a wall of fire in between them, and us. The deadly flames totally cut the yard in half, even flickering into the treeline.

Alec grabbed my arm and started to run, not asking for an explanation or anything. We ran as far and fast as we could, making it far into the mountains before the sun was fully up in the sky. Only then did we stop, and only to look back and see if we were being followed.

We were not.

Alec asked quietly, "Leo, what happened? Why did you attack Carlisle?"

I frowned at him, positive I looked just as confounded as I felt. "I didn't!! I swear it wasn't me! I came back and saw the match fall on him, and then everyone got all mad."

It didn't suprise me in the least. If, for example, it had been Alec who was brutally disposed of, I am sure I would jump to a hasty and rather violent reaction as well.

Alec was quiet for a second before looking me right in the eye. He asked gravely, "If it wasn't you, then who was it?"

* * *

**This is the last chapter! The third and final book in the saga is called _Moment In The Blaze_. It's already up, so go take a look!**

* * *


End file.
